Why?
by Kawaii-Seth
Summary: What happens when you take a cute slave and pair him with the Pharaoh of Egypt? Read and find out! Parings: YamiSeth Rated R for future lemon!


Chibi Seto: Okayz! Just like I said, I am writing a new fic. . . you see, "The Agony of Being a Slave" is currently being worked on right now and I don't want you all to feel that I'm lazy   
  
Yami: SHE'S LAZY!!!!  
  
Chibi Seto: Shut up or I'll pair you with Anzu!!!  
  
Yami: Eeeeeeeeeeeeek! runs away  
  
Seth: That wasn't very nice... and when are you going to use Seto in a story and not me?  
  
Chibi Seto: Um... when I feel like it?  
  
Seth: --;  
  
Chibi Seto: This is a yaoi pairing and if you don't like, DON'T READ!  
  
Seth: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Chibi Seto: Exactly!  
  
OLAY!  
  
Yami's POV  
  
"May I present to you two exotic beauties brought to you from the dragon lands to serve the prince for all of eternity!" Aquenna, my high priest shouts proudly as two figures are dragged through the palace doors.  
  
"Well done Aquenna, I am sure my son will be delighted to claim his new slaves as soon as possible." My father smiled.  
  
I didn't even bother to look over my new "toys". I go through the same thing once every year. Two slaves are brought to me, but they never stay. They either kill themselves or die trying escape. My father looks at me curiously.  
  
"Son, look at the two beauties that have come to serve you." He says in a low voice.  
  
I look up and I am met with two pairs a blue eyes. Blue eyes? I have never seen such a color in someone's eyes. My eyes scan over the two. One is struggling against the ropes. He was slightly tanned from working outside. His eyes are a dark blue and he is slightly muscular. He seems tough and protective. If looks could kill, I would be dead three times over by the way he is sending that glare my way. His brown hair is almost black and is messed up from trying to fight off the guards. I don't think it will be safe to keep him in my bedchambers.  
  
I gaze over at the other one who looks as if he has given up all hope. His eyes are a lighter, more innocent blue. His hair is a silky auburn color. His skin is a very pale color with many bruises scattered along his thin arms. This one is different from the other; he is not glaring at me. His eyes are glassy from unshed tears. He looks lost and afraid. The darker slave takes the smaller one into his arms and tries to hide the world from him.  
  
I stand up slowly, wanting to get a closer look at them. With a look of pure curiosity, I step closer to them. "You there, let me see the other." I ordered the darker one. His dangerous blue eyes narrowed considerably and he said "No."  
  
I felt my eyes widen in shock. How could he tell me no? Me! Yami, prince of Egypt. "Let me see him!" I ordered louder. This time he spit at me. He has taken this too far. My anger got the best of me and I slapped him as hard as I could. He didn't even flinch at the contact!  
  
"Take him to the dungeon and put the other in my bedchambers!" I shouted at the guards. As the two slaves were torn apart, the lighter one began to scream and cry out the other one's name.  
  
"Setoek! No! Please don't take him away from me! Please!" He shouted. The darker one kept trying to fight off the guards.  
  
"It's okay brother! I'll come for you!" The darker one shouted back to his brother. Then the one known as Setoek glared at me and whispered darkly "If you hurt him... you will regret it." I glared at him as he was dragged away towards the dungeon. I will punish him later.  
  
Normal POV   
  
After a long day of pursuing the duties of a prince, Yami quickly walked to his bedchamber where he knew the slave would be. 'How should I approach this situation?' Yami asked himself. "Go in there and be merciless." He told himself as he summoned all of his courage and through the doors open. He stopped as he was met with fearful blue eyes. The boy whimpered and pulled his knees up to his chest sobbing. Yami felt his heart shatter as he gazed upon the crying slave.  
  
The prince walked toward the crying slave and tilted his head up to see the slave's beautiful blue eyes. His eyes traveled up and down the slave's bare chest and looked over his bruised arms.  
  
'His skin is pale and soft. He truly is special.' Yami thought to himself. He snapped out of his thoughts when he realized that pair of confused blue eyes were gazing at him. "Where did you get your bruises from?" Yami asked with a soft, caring tone. The slave just gazed at him curiously and didn't say a word. "Where did you get your bruises?" He asked a little louder.  
  
The boy's gaze turned to fear and he began to scoot away from the prince slowly. Yami sighed irritably and decided to drop the subject. "I am Yami, prince of Upper Egypt." Yami stated. The slave just stared at him. "I suppose you're not going to tell me your name." Yami lifted a delicate eyebrow.  
  
After a minute or two, Yami growled slightly and stood. "I will be back when you decide to talk to me." Once Yami began to walk away, the slave whispered.  
  
"I-I am Seth from t-the Dragon lands..."  
  
Yami turned around and gazed at Seth.  
  
"T-the bruises came from o-one of your guards..."  
  
"One of my guards? What did he do to cause such horrendous bruises?" Yami asked.  
  
Seth looked and began to reply...  
  
EVIL CLIFFIE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Chibi Seto: So what cha thinkies so far?  
  
Yami: Grrrr... here we go again.  
  
Seth: I thought it was good   
  
Setoek: Me too.  
  
Yami: Why am I so heartless in your stories???  
  
Chibi Seto: So you'll learn your lesson!  
  
Yami: Whatever...  
  
Chibi Seto: Need... COFFEE!!!  
  
Yami: NOT AGAIN!  
  
Chibi Seto: Runs downstairs with Yami  
  
Yami: ;;  
  
Seth: Have fun while you're down there!  
  
Setoek: We're expecting reviews! No flames or Chibi Seto will have a fit!  
  
Seth: She loves plushies too!   
  
Anywayz... Here are the ages.  
  
Seth- 16  
  
Setoek- 18  
  
Yami- 18  
  
Bakura- 19  
  
Jono- 17  
  
Yesh... Bakura WILL be in this story! I'm accepting plushies from reviewers as well too pwease! == 


End file.
